Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector including an upper connector and a lower connector respectively disposed on top and bottom of a circuit board, and the connector is configured to connect an external signal terminal inserted from the lower connector side to the circuit board via a connection terminal of the upper connector.
Description of the Background Art
For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-154452) discloses a connector including a lower connector disposed on the lower surface of a circuit board, and an upper connector disposed on the upper surface of the circuit board and configured to connect an external signal terminal inserted from the lower connector side to the circuit board via a connection terminal. In this hitherto known connector, two movable parts are included in the lower connector, and, when the two movable parts are moved in proximity while facing each other, a guide hole for guiding the signal terminal inserted from the outside to the connection terminal of the upper connector is formed. The guide hole is also disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-146873).
In this hitherto known connector, after the signal terminal is inserted, the two movable parts in proximity to each other are separated from each other and distanced from the signal terminal to create a certain distance between the signal terminal and the two movable parts. For the transition of the two movable parts from the proximate state to the separated stated, a pin disposed on the upper connector for depressing the two movable parts, and an urging member configured to provide a bias force to the two movable parts in directions separating the two movable parts from each other are used.
With the transition of states described above, the possibility of the signal terminal making contact with the two movable parts to cause bending of the signal terminal or breakage of the connector is reduced, even when the connector is used in an environment with much vibration such as in a vehicle.
With the connector having the above described structure, the signal terminal may be in some cases inserted in the guide hole of the lower connector in a tilted manner. In such cases, frictional force is generated as a result of the tilted signal terminal being pressed against the guide hole (two movable parts).
Thus, with the connector disclosed in Patent Literature 1 described above, when the frictional force generated as a result of the signal terminal being pressed against the guide hole exceeds the bias force of the urging member, the two movable parts may not transition from the proximate state to the separated state even when the two movable parts are depressed by the pin disposed on the upper connector.